True Story of the Bin Laden Asssasination
by thegypsywind
Summary: List of events leading to the death of Bin Laden at the hands of Sam Fisher


Sam Fishers: The True Story Of The Bin Laden Assassination 

Sam meets Pakistani friendly in Afghanistan near Jalalabad , His goal is to secretly enter Pakistan, Cross the country, then secretly disperse a foul combination of malaria and anthrax (called MalThrax) into the Al-Quaida water supply, Hidden inside a tent outside Karachi. Sam takes a tour of Pakistan on his way to Karachi, In disguise, and hidden.

Jalalabad: This is where Sam first meets Pakistani operative Abdi, Abdi was trained by the CIA in the 80's to fight Russia in Afghanistan.(Remarkably the same camps that trained Bin Laden) Sams first part of this journey is to Get into Pakistan. There are 2 choices here. 1st one is to transverse the mountains via camel and pack. 2nd Choice is to use the Khyber Pass. On this day the decision was made to go the further and indirect route by using the Khyber Pass. Although more deadly and further off the path to Peshawar (Goal 1) Using a horse pulled wagon Abdi plays the part of a merchant, Near the border Sam had to kill seven fortune hunters who tried to steal Abdis' wares.

Afghanistan: Now in Afghanistan they need to acquire weapons, Ammo and Technical gear they do this by meeting Sheik Allibe', in Peshawar.

Peshawar: Somebody's seen Sam ! and during his escape from authorities, His ally Abdi Mohammed was shot. 10 men followed Sam into the desert, It was 10 men because that's how many men he killed,Sam knew, If something happened like this, Sam would have to get to a safe house in Islamabad.

Sam stayed behind a caravan with his miniscule supplies, waiting for night so he could steal a horse and make the 60-kilometer Islamabad journey. So with night upon us he crept up behind the caravan. Managed to take out the night watcher by breaking his neck with a single thrust. He would now be in Islamabad by morning.

Islamabad: Meet Agent Fields whos providing intelligence on Al-Quaida troop movements. They've pinned down Bin Ladens location, But not close enough for a air strike. Although we know where they're located, They move their locations back and forth, Its a required paranoia, they know we're on to them. We have arranged transport to Rawalpindi for you Sam, So as soon as your objectives here in Islamabad are reached. Meet up with me here and we will leave.

Rawalpindi: We have arranged for you to hang out with our agents that are heading to Sukkur, Although we know our agents will have your back we can't speak for those they may have with them, so stay in disguise, They will take you to Al-Quaida

Al-Quaida training camp Hyderabad Pakistan: As we arrived hundreds of people were shouting, And firing their guns in the air. They had heared word from America that they soon would have Bin Laden... They were protesting, angry about our governments claims. Then we saw several men grab a man from our convoy. Accusing him of helping America. They pulled him aside tied his hands raised him above the crowd with rope and shot him in the head. Sam had to act, It was too late to help the dead man, But not too late for him to help himself.

Calling out to a few of his compadres he opened one of crates revealing automatic weapons. Like a shark on the scent of blood he murdered 20 of the angry protesters that had killed the man from his party. Knowing his cover was blown here in Hyderabad, Sam knew he had to get to Karachi. He left quickly heading south, with four men presumably agents (but unknown).

Arriving in the morning at Tando Muhammad Khan: He bought seven camels and hired a guide to take him to Karachi.

Karachi: Quiet still in the night, the hour of his arriving in Karachi, Sam had to make 1 final stop, Bin Laden was just outside of Karachi, But where? When as if from a dream, Abdi appeared " I thought you were dead" Sam stated,to Abdis' reply "No, just shot. I escaped while they trailed you." Tomorrow we go to the Al-Quaida camp in the east."

Sam woke up today a different man, He was Al-Quaida He would spend the morning buying goods and filling the bags on each camel to make the appearance of a traveling fighter. Before noon Abdi and Sam left for the Al-Quaida training camp.

Bin Ladens base Outside Karachi: Upon arrival at this base all things on our persons and in every bag were searched we were asked why we were here. Exclaiming that they sympathized with the cause, the camels and goods were brought here for them, In minutes they believed everything. Sam had it in his mind that the first time he laid eyes on Bin Laden all bets were off and he'd kill him where he stands. It didn't work that way. He'd stay hidden during the entire event. With everyone at the camp taking us as legitimate there was only one thing left to do: Lace the water with poison. With all the supplies taken from the camels, conversation was made about how Sam had met with sympathizers in every city he'd been in, on the way to deliver these goods. Now he only had to return to these cities to again bring back more supplies for this base. Sam said " In the morning we should water our camels and leave back to Islamabad. Could it be that easy? of course not, One of the men from Hyderabad, had come into the tent noticing this man Sam took a defensive stance and hid from him through-out the night. In the morning after getting water for the camels and himself, Sam took the MalThrax and poured the tiny tube of liquid into the water.

With this mission accomplished the only thing left to do was get out of the middle east altogether.

Sept 24, 2006 News reports conflict across the world as to Bin Ladens heath/whereabouts. French reports say Bin Laden is dead.


End file.
